Modicium
Modicium is an Island Cluster in the south-eastern Morbit. Pantheon Main Article: Modicium Pantheon Geography Modicium's Geography is highly varied, with nine islands or island groups. -- Specific geography within islands can vary quite highly, from the city-spaces and universities of Inversion to the rolling plains of Euphony Aurus Main Article: Aurus Aurus is a highly tropical island in the southeastern Modicium, home to Saw, who lives alone on the island. The few permanent residents of the island are closely dedicated to their leader. Aurus is seen as a safe place to grieve and move on from troubling times in ones life. Aspersion Main Article: Aspersion The Independent Zone of Aspersion is made up of two islands in western Modicium, one large primary and a much smaller secondary island. Aspersion is ruled by Verity. Aspersion, unlike many other societies on morbit makes decisions through democratic vote -- rather than decisions passed down by deity. Descant Main Article: Descant Descant is the capital of Modicium, it hangs several thousand feet in the air above the Modician sea, flying on waves of sound produced from massive speakers. Descant is ruled over by XLR, the high deity of the Modician Pantheon. Euphony Main Article: Euphony Euphony is an island in eastern Modicium, it is unique in that all sapient life is banned from permanent residence by its ruling god, Nyquist. Inversion Main Article: Inversion Inversion is an island in northeastern Modicium, and has the largest population of any of the islands, serving as the center of technological production and education. Due to its small size, Inversion's population density is much higher than anywhere else in Modicium. Inversion is ruled over by Magnus who runs its education and research system. Mode Main Article: Mode The island of Mode sits in northern Modicium, little is known about the island other than that it is ruled over by Lain and that its society is said to be incredibly peaceful. Spindle Main Article: Spindle Spindle is a large island in western Modicium - It is ruled over by Loom, who has in recent years retreated to Cross Island, where she lives with her demon Damien, and watches over all. Tinker Main Article: Tinker Tinker is an island in southwest Modicium, also known as The Great Junkyard, or The Scrapheap. Tinker is seen as a final resting place for things and people unwanted or unneeded in the rest of the world. Tinker is a place where things go when they've reached the end of their usefulness, and where people go to die. Rust rules over Tinker as a patient, almost fatherly, helping those who visit willingly into a new life. Wreckage Main Article: Wreckage Wreckage is composed of two islands in southern Modicium. One ruled by Crash, one by Burn. Wreckage is considered to be a bit of a hellscape by many. But for those who want the exhilaration of a life that's constantly changing. Or the friendship of drugs and physical affection, the islands of Wreckage are a home History Creation Era Construction Era Revision Era Culture Culture varies highly across the different zones of Modicium, but one common thing is an appreciation for the act of creation. Weather purely artistic or for a utilitarian purpose, creation is respected as a deeply intimate and religious act. Music is especially so respected, being considered the purest form of emotional expression and communication. Government Species Flora Fauna Category:Locations Category:Island Groups